


Guide

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine advent prompt 'guide'. Set in my 'King and Lionheart' verse at some point in the future when Kurt and Blaine are somewhere in their fifties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry okay? It was torture to write this (I spend more time crying instead of writing so believe me when I say that I hate myself for this) but I couldn't forget the idea once I had it and I needed to get it out.  
> The character death is a minor character and I'll spoil it in the notes at the end for those people who like'd to know before reading.

The call comes on a Tuesday morning. 

They are eating breakfast outside, enjoying the first signs of summer and Blaine goes inside to answer his phone excitedly, the smile on his face, showing off his wonderful and obvious laughter lines. They expect it to be about the role Blaine had been a shoo-in for. Kurt goes back to the news article he’d been reading, tries to enjoy the last few minutes of peace before he undoubtedly will be swept up in Blaine’s celebrational mood.

But a few minutes turn into twenty, one article into three and Blaine still hasn’t returned. It’s not particularly worrisome, maybe they wanted to talk about some more details. Kurt still decides to check on him.

He finds Blaine standing in the kitchen, his hands pressed to his mouth and shoulder’s shaking. 

“Honeybee?”

His ears twitch and he blinks once, twice. Then his knees give out and with a pained noise he collapses to the floor. Kurt heart skips a beat, fear settling deep in his gut and he hurries over, sinking down next to Blaine. He can feel the pressure of tears already, threatening to spill over.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice breaks. “Blaine, are you okay?” 

Blaine just shakes his head, presses his forehead into the floor and then he’s sobbing, loud and broken. Kurt tries to get Blaine to sit up but he’s deadweight and the only thing he achieves is to turn him onto his side, tail curled around himself and face pressed into Kurt’s stomach. He let’s him cry like that, trying to calm him enough to get him to speak, without even knowing what’s wrong. It hurts to watch him like that.

Kurt’s never seen Blaine like this. Of course he’d seen him upset before but most of the time he had been quiet and withdrawn, never full on sobbing. Kurt tries racking his brain for what could have upset him this much but the only thing he can come up with is something has happened to one of their kids. God he hopes it not that, oh please don’t let it be that. He can feel the panic rising again and he needs to know now.

“Blaine, honey, I need you to work with me a little. Just nod or shake your head but please answer me, okay?” Kurt doesn’t get a response but as long as he gets answers to his next questions it’s fine. “Did something happen to one of our kids?” A broken sob and a head shake, no. Kurt takes a deep breath and can’t help the relieved tears that escape his eyes. 

“Someone of our friends?” Another no. That only leaves family, and Kurt fears the worst. 

They had already had a scare with Blaine’s mother. She’d fallen and luckily only broken her wrist but it had left Blaine scared for her. Afterwards he had insisted on her at least thinking about the possibility of moving closer to them, so that they could see each other more often and so that he could help her out when she needed him. But she’d danced around the issue for months now.

“Did your mom fall again?” He already knows the no is coming but flinches when Blaine actually speaks up, voice hoarse, “She’s dead.”

Once Blaine’s said it, he can’t stop and he keeps repeating it over and over and Kurt just stares at him, tries to come to terms with the news. He can feel his breath hitching and his vision gets blurry with tears. He doesn’t know what to say but tries again to pull Blaine up and this time he moves or maybe Kurt is just more determined but he gets him to sit and then with even more work they’re both standing. Blaine’s clinging to him, shaking like a leaf, eyes squeezed shut, “She’s dead. She’s dead,” tumbling out of his mouth over and over. 

Mindlessly he grabs Blaine’s phone from the counter and then steers him into their bedroom. He pulls Blaine with him onto the bed and once they are settled he let’s him cry and sob until he’s so exhausted he falls asleep. 

Only then does he pick up Blaine’s phone to call his work and then Blaine’s, then their children and then Blaine’s father John to ask about how he’s doing and offers his help with planning the funeral — even if they were divorced, it was still obvious how important Pam had been to John. He books flights for them after that conversation before he calls his own dad. It’s the longest call out of all of them and he only hangs up when he feels Blaine stirring next to him.

It’s hard to keep it together, when he looks at Blaine’s face, blotchy and red, seemingly aged years in the last few hours. But he has to because Blaine needs him to be there for him right now, so he takes a few deep breaths and tries to smile, even if it probably looks less than convincing.

Blaine blinks his eyes open and he looks confused for a second before he seems to remember. With a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes again, curls up closer to him. Kurt raises his hand to brush it over Blaine’s hair and then returns it to one of his ears to massage it gently. 

He wants to ask how Blaine feels but at the same time he doesn’t want to do say anything wrong. It’s the first time in years he’s felt so out of his depth and there’s no guide to tell him what to do and what not to. He’ll just have to wait and let Blaine know he’s there for him. So Kurt simply presses a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, pulls him a little tighter and says “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134754699167/guide)
> 
> (Character death: Pam Anderson) (I'M SO FUCKING SORRY)


End file.
